


Never Let Go

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Platonic Cuddling [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Sometimes, the brothers share a bed. It’s just a thing they do.





	

It’s been a long time since the brothers shared a bed.

In all honesty, Dean isn’t really sure how long. Before Stanford- that he knows. Probably before Dean even turned eighteen. They’re grown men now- hunters. It’s not normal anymore. What set of adult brothers shares a bed?

Still, when Sam starts to toss in the other motel bed, Dean only hesitates long enough to hear his little brother’s whimper of “Jess.” That’s all the motivation he needs to cross the couple feet of space separating them and tuck himself against Sam’s side. It’s a little awkward- Dean stays above the blankets and Sam is so much bigger than him now- but he makes it work. He manages to maneuver Sam so the younger man is on his side, head and one arm on Dean’s chest. Sam settles almost instantly, fingers curling into Dean’s t-shirt, and breaths a soft sigh.

* * *

They don’t bring it up in the morning and the next time Dean wakes up to distressed cries from the other bed, he doesn’t waste any time.

* * *

They outgrow it again. At least, that’s what Dean tells himself. Really there’s just too much between them for either to feel okay with sharing the same bed. Too much tension after Dean comes back from Hell, between Ruby and the powers and the demon blood, and then the angels and the Apocalypse.

Sam comes back without a soul or the need for sleep and Dean tells himself that it doesn’t hurt as badly as it does. He’s got bigger problems on his hands than the lack of physical contact between him and Sam- problems like getting Sam’s soul back. Then comes the mess with Cas, Sam hallucinating, the Leviathans, Purgatory, the angels falling and the Trials, the mess with Gadreel. The Mark of Cain.

When Dean comes back from being a demon, he knows. He knows he’s never going to get Sam back the way he had him before. They’re too broken. So when he wakes up one morning to find himself tucked against Sam’s chest, he doesn’t understand.

“You were having a nightmare,” Sam explains, looking down at Dean with sleepy eyes. “I figured… since it always helped me when we were younger, maybe it would help you?” he looks a little worried, like he’s scared Dean’s going to be mad at him.

“It helps,” Dean reluctantly admits. “Thanks.”

Sam smiles. “I’m going to go make breakfast. Any requests?”

“Bacon. Move your ass, babe,” Dean says in a teasing tone.

The younger brother rolls his eyes and with one forceful shove, sends Dean tumbling off the other side of the mattress.

* * *

It doesn’t happen again.

Dean doesn’t expect it to. Something’s up with Sam. He’s acting weird and there’s definitely something he’s not telling Dean about- something involving Cas. He knows Sam was upset about the whole Book of the Damned thing, but it’s really for the best that Dean finds a way to handle the Mark that doesn’t involve an ancient spell book written on the skin of a nun in her own blood.

He should be angry, when he finds out what Sam has done. When the spell works and the Mark vanishes from his arm, Dean should be furious. But he just killed Death and they’re too busy running for their lives, and then it’s just go go go from there. No time to be pissed because Sam loves him too much to give up on him. Their focus has to be the Darkness. There’s no time for anything else.

Despite his frustrations with Sam and his knowledge of the empty that Billy says it waiting for them, Dean doesn’t hesitate to volunteer to be the one to bear the bomb to Amara. He’s the logical choice. No one else will be able to get close enough. It has to be Dean.

He’s not giving up, though. If Sam refuses to give up, so does Dean. He can’t blow himself up knowing he didn’t even try to talk things out. It’s what Sam would do. And Dean understands Amara, on some level. He has a brother and he knows how brothers can be, but that doesn’t make Dean love him any less. No matter what Sam has done, he’s still Dean’s little brother and they’re all they have left. Dean wasn’t expecting talking to work, but he doesn’t have to die, which is always a plus, and then Amara pulls the rug out from under him when she brings back Mary.

* * *

Mary is beautiful, just like Dean remembers. She’s beautiful and strong, and yet vulnerable at the same time. It feels like an empty space in his chest has been filled when she hugs him close and he takes a deep breath of that lovely scent he’s always associated with her in his memory.

Things never work out well, though. Sam is missing. Dean jumps into action. Saving people is his job. Protecting Sam is what Dean does best. It’s time to get to work.

* * *

He wasn’t expecting getting Sam back to be so easy. He doesn’t trust that Mick guy, but who knows how long it would’ve taken otherwise. As soon as they get the opportunity, Dean bundles his brother into the passenger seat and drives him home, where he cleans the kid up and stuffs him full of food. Taking care of Sam is something he can handle. Cas heals Sam and Dean tucks him into bed.

He makes no pretense of staying in his own room that night. He stays there long enough to put on his own pajamas before returning to Sam’s room. Dean crawls under the covers and, after a bit of maneuvering, knocking knees, and Sam’s snickers, the pair gets situated. Sam falls asleep quickly, but Dean forces himself to stay awake a little longer.

When Mary appears in the doorway not ten minutes later, probably to check on Sam, she looks worried. Dean shoots her a thumb-up. He knows she has a million questions. He knows there’s going to be a lot of explaining to do. It can wait until morning, though. All Dean wants right now is to keep his brother close, so that’s what he’s going to do.

“I’ve got you, little brother,” Dean murmurs, feeling Sam’s warm breath against his collarbone. “I won’t let you go.”


End file.
